Izzy's Prison
by Dr. Psycho
Summary: Izzy has an amazing idea, or at least she thinks. Izzy kidnaps 14 past Total Drama contestants and makes them her prisoners! Every week one prisoner will be voted off by the other prisoners to be "gotten rid of" as Izzy says. Eventually, Chris turns Izzy's game this into the next season of Total Drama.
1. Introduction to the prison

Noah woke up breathing hard. Was he in a bag and why is someone else in here? Izzy must have done this Noah thought as he was dragged on the ground. Noah could hear cars go by and he realized he's on a highway. "Who's dragging me on the highway like a psychopath?" Noah's voice was barely audible over the other guy who was snoring. "Izzy would be the one dragging you like a psychopath." Izzy happily told him. "Izzy, I got a restraining order on you!" "Be quiet, you're gonna wake up your new friend." "LET ME OUT!" Noah screamed.  
"Hey where am I?!" Cody yelled peeing his pants. "You're in the nut-case's sack" Noah told him unamused."Great you're both awake now, well Izzy knows what to do about that!" Izzy pulled Noah's arm out of the sack and stuck a needle into it. "What the fuck, Izzy!?" was all Noah could say before he passed out.

* * *

Noah was on the ground and just coming back to consciousness when he heard a female voice."Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Here drink this." the girl handed Noah a glass of water. Noah looked at the girl and identified her as Dawn from season 4. "Uh, thanks." "Your welcome." Dawn said helping Noah stand up. "Do you know where we are?" "No idea, all I remember is being attacked in the middle of the night and ending up here." Dawn explained to Noah. "Did you get him awake, Dawn? Noah heard Courtney say. "Yes, he's awake now." Dawn informed her.  
Courtney looked at Noah. "Follow me, I need to show you something."  
Courtney led Noah to a big room in the building with 12 chairs lined up in front of an raised platform. "Izzy calls this area the meeting room Courtney explained.""From here there are 8 doorways that lead to other rooms, we just came out of one. Six of these doorways the three on the east and the three on the west lead to rooms that we will share with someone else. The maniac will decide who you are paired with. The doorway to the south leads to the cafeteria where we'll be lucky if we're fed. That door to the north is locked, Izzy comes in to talk to us and call meetings from there. Did you have any questions?" "Why don't we just beat her up when she comes through the door?" "She's armed and she has a body guard." Courtney answered. "She has cameras in here too so she would know what we're planning." "Izzy thanks you for explaining to Noah about what's going on." "Your welcome Izzy." "Courtney said surprised that Izzy came in without her realizing it.  
"Can you get all of Izzy's prisoners here for a meeting?" Izzy asked Courtney while exiting through the north door laughing maniacal. "Are you her assistant or something? "No." Courtney said quickly and walked through a doorway to gather prisoners for the meeting.

* * *

A couple of minutes later 13 past Total Drama contestants were in the meeting room Izzy was standing on the platform holding a hand gun and grinning. The contestants sitting in the chairs were from left to right were:Courtney, Gwen, Noah, Dawn, Cody, Sierra, and Harold. In the back row was:Heather, Alejandro, Lightning, Mal, Zoey, Duncan, and Eva.  
"Izzy has some stuff she needs to talk about." Izzy announced.

**This is my first chapter of this new fic. The story will not be told completely out of Noah's eyes. Please review and tell me what characters you want to share a cell.**


	2. Diving in

The Total Drama characters belong to Fresh TV.

* * *

"The first thing I want to tell you a.. is that we're several floors underground so you won't be able to escape without me catching you first you first."  
"So, when I get through that door, you're going to stop me?" Duncan asked.  
"Well if you need to know how, Izzy will be happy to show you." Izzy smiled and took out her silver gun and shot at Duncan's leg.  
Duncan screamed in pain. "Oh my god, can someone doctor his leg?" Zoey yelled.  
"No, that's his punishment for defying Izzy". Izzy told them all. "He passed out so Izzy doesn't care about his injury at the moment."  
"Can you at least get him out of here?" Heather said filing her nails. "He looks disgusting right now."  
"When isn't he?" Alejandro asked.  
"What, is Heather afraid of a little blood?" Izzy asked. "  
Heather hesitated "no."  
"How come you didn't give blood to that dying little girl?" Sierra asked.  
"How come you took your attention away from Cody for two seconds to say that?" Noah asked.  
"Well, that's because it's not my problem a little girl is dying."  
"With that announcement out of the way Izzy wants to tell all of you who your cellmates are." Izzy told them.  
"Mal and Sierra will be in cell 1"  
"But I have to be with Cody!" Sierra screamed with tears in her eyes.  
"Um, Mal has been gone since the finale of All Stars..." Zoey said ignoring Sierra's whales.  
"You really think that emo looking Mike isn't Mal? Noah asked.  
"Mike hit the reset button though, he told me." Zoey said looking depressed.  
"Well it's still possible that the reset button didn't work." Dawn said.  
"I know Mike is still in there." Zoey said.  
"Don't listen to them Zoey." Mal said.  
"Cody and Alejandro will be in cell 2." Izzy said "One cell away from Sierra isn't enough distance." Cody said to himself.  
"I'm gonna miss you Cody!" Sierra yelled while hugging Cody tightly and sobbing.  
"In cell 3 we have Eva and Zoey" Izzy said.  
"Whatever" Eva said.  
"On the eastern side Gwen and Duncan will stay in cell 4"  
"But Duncan and I aren't dating anymore." Gwen said.  
"Too bad, Heather and Lightning will be in cell 5." Izzy said.  
"So I have to share a cell with sha dumbass?" Heather said angrily "Lightning aint dumb or an ass." Lightning said.  
"Noah and Dawn will share cell 6." Izzy said Noah looked at Dawn to see her smiling at him.  
"And finally Courtney and Harold will share cell 7." Izzy said.  
"What, anyone but Harold please."  
"Why are you so surprised?" Harold asked. "We were the last announcement so you should have known we would share a cell, gosh your such an idiot."  
"You should all go to your cells now" Izzy said raising her gun.  
All of the prisoners stood up and scrambled for there cells except Sierra who wouldn't let go of Cody.  
"Chef can you show Sierra to her room?" Izzy asked.  
"Fine." Chef said as he picked up Sierra and threw her over his shoulders and walked slowly to cell 1.  
"Walk faster!" Izzy said as she shot her gun next to Chef's feet causing Chef to run to Sierra's cell.

* * *

Chef threw Sierra down on the bed in cell 1 while she sobbed.  
"I can't believe I'm stuck here" Chef said to himself as he walked out.

* * *

Alejandro was lying down on the bed in cell 2 when Cody walked into the cell.  
"So there's only one bed? Cody asked.  
"Si" Alejandro said. "I guess you'll be sleeping on the floor." Alejandro said.  
"But there are spiders down there". Cody said.  
"Looks like you'll have to get over it." Alejandro yawned.

* * *

"Shut the Fuck up, bitch." Mal said as he came into the cell.  
"But, I don't get to stay in a cell with Cody anymore." Sierra sobbed.  
"Be quiet or I will render you unable to speak." Mal threatened.  
This made Sierra quiet.

* * *

"Why is there only one bed?" Zoey asked as she and Eva walked into cell 3.  
"Maybe because these cells are for one fucking person that person will be me!" Eva said angrily.  
Eva pushed Zoey into the wall and sat on the bed.

* * *

Dawn was wrapping a bandage around Duncan's gun wound on the ground in front of cell 4 when Gwen walked beside Dawn.  
"I'll feel guilty if he doesn't get the bed." Gwen told Dawn. "Yes it is fair to give the injured a bed." Dawn agreed.  
Gwen held Duncan by the shoulders and Dawn held Duncan by the legs and the two carried Duncan to the bed,

* * *

Heather and Lightning were having an argument over who should keep the bed in cell 5.  
"Lightning needs his beauty sleep!" Lightning yelled.  
"What do you need to rest for? Heather yelled. "We're just being held prisoner by a lunatic."  
"I'm gonna be in sha comfort during my time here." Lightning said not budging from the bed.

* * *

Noah was sitting in the floor of cell 6 reading a book when Dawn walked in.  
"What are you reading? Dawn asked.  
"It's an old book title Remember Me that I found on the floor.  
"Is it any good?" Dawn asked.  
"I'm not far enough in to tell." Noah said.  
"So, do I get to sleep in the bed? Dawn asked.  
"Sure." Noah told her.

* * *

"Why don't we just take turns sleeping in the-"  
"No." Eva said before Zoey could get her words out.

* * *

Courtney was sitting in the bed in cell 7 trying not to lose her temper with Harold.  
"Did you know table tennis balls have been known to travel off the paddle at speeds up to 160 km/hr?"  
"No, I didn't Harold, but please be quiet."  
"Of course you didn't know that because you're an idiot." Harold said.  
"I said shut up!" Courtney screamed at him.  
"No you didn't, you said to be quiet, idiot." Harold said "That's it!" Courtney yelled as she slammed Harold's head against the wall.

* * *

In cell 4, Duncan had just woken up to see Gwen sitting on the floor next to him.  
"Izzy shouldn't have shot you in the leg." Gwen said.  
"Why would you care?" Duncan asked her.  
"B... b... because." Gwen stammered "Because it was wrong." Gwen said.  
"Well she's wrong in the head." Duncan said.  
Chef unexpectedly came into the cell Gwen and Duncan were in.  
"What do you need, Chef? Gwen asked.  
"Ms. Psycho told me that everyone needs to meet her at the northern door." Chef said and handed Duncan some crutches

* * *

When everyone was present at the northern door Izzy decided to explain what was going on.  
"It's time for Izzy's first game." Izzy told her prisoners.  
"I told you Lightning would need his beauty sleep!" Lightning said to heather.  
"Whatever." Heather said.  
"When Izzy unlocks this door, I need you to follow me to the door farthest to the left."  
"So what's this game?" Eva asked.  
"All Izzy will say is that you'll be working with your cellmate." Izzy said opening the door and motioning for the prisoners to follow her through The prisoners all walked through the doorway to come to another small room.  
"The middle door leads to another place that we'll have fun in, I'll tell you what the one on right leads to later." Izzy said.  
Izzy unlocked the door on the left and led the prisoners through.

* * *

The room Izzy led the prisoners to had a 12 feet wide pool in it. Along the edge of the pool were seven cages with cement bricks tied to the bottom of each cage.  
"You have ten minutes to decide who gets in the cage." Izzy told them. "Someone from each cell will be locked in and pushed in the water!" Izzy said laughing.

* * *

"It's obvious I'm getting in the cage." Duncan said as he crawled inside Cell 4's cage.  
"Thanks Duncan." Gwen said as Izzy locked him in it.

* * *

"Get in now." Alejandro said to Cody who refused to get in the cage.  
Alejandro shoved Cody in and held the cage door shut as Izzy locked it.  
"Screw you." Cody said under his breath.

* * *

"Get in there!" Mal said pushing Sierra into the cage.  
"But, what if Alejandro lets Cody drown?" Sierra said. "Don't worry, you'll drown first." Mal said as he shoved Sierra into the cage.  
Izzy locked the cage door. "Follow the rules or you what Izzy will do." Izzy told him.

* * *

"I think I should do the swimming part of the challenge because I'm great at swimming." Zoey suggested.  
"You think I would put my life in danger?" Eva said forcing Zoey into the cage. "Izzy come lock this!" Eva yelled.  
"No, I'm on the swim team!" Zoey yelled as Izzy locked her in.

* * *

Dawn crawled into the cage without saying a word.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Noah asked her.  
"Yes I'm not very strong swimmer." Dawn said.  
"Okay then." Noah said as Izzy locked Dawn into the cage.

* * *

"I'm not relying on your scrawny ass to save me." Courtney said as she opened up the cage and gestured for Harold to get in.  
"My but isn't scrawny, all of my lady fans adore my butt!" Harold said as Izzy locked him in the cage.

"The ten minutes are up!" Izzy announced. "Lightning and Heather, why haven't either of you gotten in the cage?"  
"Because she won't let Lightning put her in the cage!" Lightning yelled.  
"And I'm not going to die today!" Heather said.  
"Are you sure?" Izzy asked raising her gun.  
"Fine, I'll get in the stupid cage." Heather said with a scowl on her face.  
Izzy locked Heather in her cage and walked to the side of the pool opposite to the contestants.  
"Izzy has all the keys that open your cellmate's door in my hands. Izzy will drop the key you need in the water along with two fake ones." Izzy said dropping 3 keys in front of each cage. "When Izzy says go each swimmer will push their cellmate's cage into the water and swim to the keys and grab one at a time. You will be shot if you purposly let your cellmate drown." Izzy said looking at Mal while Sierra looked terrified. "the first prisoner to open their cellmates cage wins. Any questions?" Izzy asked?  
"What happens if Team Lightning wins?" Lightning asked.  
"Izzy will tell you when the time comes." Izzy said.  
"Did you know that 40,000 Americans are injured by toilets each year.?" Harold asked.  
"Can I push Harold in now?" Courtney asked.  
"Yes." Izzy shot her gun at the ceiling. "GO!" Izzy shouted.

* * *

Eva picked up Zoey's cage and dropped it in the water while Lightning quickly pushed Heather's cage in. The front of Heathers cage landed on the bottom. Heather started pushing desperately on the side of the cage to flip it over.  
Dawn took a big breath as Noah pushed her cage into the water.  
"I promise you won't drown." Noah reassured her as he dropped her in the pool.  
Mal pushed Sierra in the pool the pool and waited before jumping.  
"Why is Mal not in pool yet?" Izzy asked pointing her gun at him.  
"I was just letting her get used to the water." Mal shrugged and jumped in the pool.  
Gwen pushed Duncan in the pool. "You're going to be ok." Gwen told him.  
Alejandro pushed Cody into the pool and dived in.  
"I am going to die." Cody told himself as he sank.  
Lightning swam back to Heather with a key. Heather pointed at the key hole below her.  
Lightning tried to unlock the cage, but he got the wrong key. Lightning began swimming back to the keys.  
Eva and Courtney had also grabbed the wrong key and they both had to return.  
Alejandro swam back to Cody and unlocked his cage Cody breathed hard as Alejandro dropped him on the edge of the pool.  
Eva's key worked and Zoey quickly swam out of the cage.  
Lightning and Noah had both grabbed the wrong key so they had to swim back.  
Gwen swam back to Duncan and unlocked his cage on the first try.  
Mal's key did not work so he swam back.  
Lightning swam back to Heather to unlock her cage, but the key didn't work.  
Lightning came to the surface. "Lightning is outraged, the third key didn't work.!"  
"That's because you didn't switch keys." Gwen said.  
"Oh" Lightning said and swam back to the other side.  
Mal unlocked Sierra's cage and swam to the surface while Sierra soon reemerged afterward.  
Noah unlocked Dawn's cage and laid her down on the pool's edge.  
Lightning finally unlocked heather's cage and brought the passed out girl to the surface.

"Alejandro and Cody won, so they don't have to participate in the next game!" Izzy announced.  
"And they have immunity from tonight's vote!" Chris announced as he walked in the room.  
All of the prisoners except for Heather gasped.  
"Were you in on this?" Chef asked.  
"Not at first."Chris shrugged. "I came here when I got your voice mail."  
"So you let me serve the psycho the whole time?" Chef asked angry.  
"Pretty much, oh and you're still her body guard."  
"Yay" Izzy said excited as chef groaned.  
"Prisoners, welcome to the next season of Total Drama, hosted by your warden Izzy!"  
"Chris had the idea when Chris got here." Izzy said happily.  
"Go to the cafeteria and think about who you're voting for." Chris told them as he left.  
"oh and by the way the person voted out isn't released, that would be no fun." Izzy said.  
"Where does the person voted out go?" Courtney asked.  
"I guess you'll have to find out when the others vote you out." Izzy said opening the door. "Follow me to the cafeteria."  
Izzy led the prisoners out of the room while Alejandro carried Heather. "By the way, the door on the right leads to the confessional that Chris insisted we put in, go there to vent." Izzy unlocked the door.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Lightning: That challenge was obviously rigged against sha Lightning.**

* * *

**Cody: Alejandro is just a jerk. I'm voting for Sierra tonight and after she's gone Alejandro is going down!**

* * *

**Courtney: Why did Izzy stick me with Harold?! He will be lucky if he doesn't wind up dead by his elimination.**

* * *

**Noah: To everyone wondering, I don't have a thing for Dawn. I just felt bad for the weirdo.**

**(End confessional.)**

* * *

At the cafeteria all the prisoners were served Chef's grub.  
Courtney sat at a table Gwen and the now awake Heather.  
"Who are you voting for?" Courtney asked.  
I'm voting for sha bonehead. Heather answered.  
"I'm definitely voting for Mal." Gwen said.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Heather: Lightning almost killed me in that challenge. Plus, I have to share a cell with him so that's another good reason to vote him off.**

* * *

**Gwen: Mal tried to drown Sierra at the challenge, I want him gone before he kills somebody.**

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

"I think the three of us should form an alliance to get rid of Lightning and Mal." Heather said.  
"No way, I'm not working with you."  
"Courtney, do you want an alliance?"  
"Gwen, I think we should do this." Courtney said.  
"Fine." Gwen said "okay then I'll ask for Alejandro to vote Lightning and Gwen will ask Duncan to vote Lightning." Heather said. "Deal." Courtney said.

* * *

Zoey and Mal were eating across from Eva.  
"You should have gotten in the cage." Zoey told Eva. "I'm an excelent swimmer, we could have won!"  
"It's over now, get over it."  
"Don't talk to Zoey like that." Mal said.  
"You're not even her boyfriend." Eva said.  
"Of course he's Mike, the rest of you just don't see it." Zoey protested.  
"Gwen doesn't see it, I think the three of us should vote her out."  
"But, Gwen's my friend." Zoey said "Is Gwen more important than me?" Mal asked.  
"No, nothing's more important than you." **[1]**  
"So we're voting Gwen off?" Eva asked.  
"Yes." Zoey said.

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Eva: I'm not sticking with this alliance. By the final three they'll just get rid of me.**

* * *

**Zoey: I'm so glad Mike And I are in an alliance together. I hope we make it to the final two!**

* * *

**Mal: Red head is so dumb, I don't know what Mike saw in that girl. Anyways, I heard Gwen say she didn't trust me, so she has to go.**

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Cody sat alone at a table with Sierra hugging him so tight he couldn't move.  
"We need to vote Alejandro out so we can be together."  
"Sierra, he's immune." Cody said, but Sierra couldn't hear him over her cries."

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Cody: I'm definitely voting for Sierra.**

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Alejandro and Lightning were sitting alone at a table.  
"You know, Lightning we should form an alliance and vote out Cody and Heather.  
"sha really?" Lightning asked.  
"Yes, that way we can have our cells to ourselves." Alejandro said.  
"Sha deal." Lightning said

* * *

**(Confessional.)**

**Alejandro: I have no intentions to vote Heather out. I just need to get rid of Cody then I'll dump him.**

* * *

**Lightning: It sha looks like Cody's going home!"**

**(End Confessional.)**

* * *

Noah and Dawn were eating together.  
"I think we should vote Mal out, I can tell he's a bad person from his aura." Dawn said "If you think so" Noah said. "It's time for the elimnation ceremony!" Chris announced over an intercom. "Meet Izzy at the Northern Door."  
Noah, Dawn, and the other prisoners who were still hungry put their plates away and left the cafeteria.

Izzy was standing in front of the northern door. "Izzy has decide that the room behind the Northern door will be called the northern room. Izzy said.  
Izzy led the prisoners back into the northern room. "Izzy knows you have all been wondering where this middle door leads." Izzy said.  
"Yes we all have been." Dawn said.  
"well it leads to the place where prisoners get eliminated." Izzy said as she unlocked the door. "I want you all to take a seat on the chairs in front of the stage."  
Chef was in the far right of the room guarding a door.  
"Why do these chairs have arm locks on them?" Courtney asked.  
"So you don't run away, silly." Izzy answered. "Now, one by one go into the confessional and say who you're voting for. When you're done voting, come back so we can lock you into your chair." Izzy announced. "So, who wants to vote first?"

**[1] Just like the Zoey in the show.**

* * *

**I felt bad about the first chapter being so short, so I made this one longer. I decided to put the elimination in the next chapter because of how long this chapter was. The building hasn't been fully explored so I accept any challenge suggestions, mainly because I suck at thinking of challenges. Also, let me know who you think will go home, although it's fairly obvious. By the way, should I put this in M because of the extensive swearing? Let me know what you though of the chapter!**


End file.
